sweet mistake
by rynhel
Summary: Another misconception , leads to a cute situation. A Natsu and Lucy story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Feri teru(fairy tail) hiro mashima does.

**Minna!(Everyone)**

**Arigatou to all that read my story, Thank you, salamat and Grascias! Haha **

**This is a new story , I got writer's block so i don't update my other work. Maybe I wasn't cut for doing multiple chapter series. So I SALUTE dose who wrote up to hundredth series!**

**Ok back to the story hope that you enjoy this. Please write a comment (n_n). Good or bad, I'll accept it.**

**So...**

**Go...**

**ahead**

**Summary:**

**Another misconception , leads to a cute situation. A Natsu and Lucy story.**

Since the whole fight are over it's been one and haft year, Lucy is used to this "situation". Always waking up in a middle of the night with a loud snore. Coming from none other than the Fire Dragon slayer himself. She will wake him up, by pinching his nose until he couldn't breathe. Then when he wake up, she will kick him out of her bed.

One night Lucy got tired from another life threatening mission that all she wanted to do is to clean herself and sleep all the night. That even a bomb thrown to her she will not wake up. Natsu came and so tired to just clime to her bed and fall asleep easily beside her.

**In the morning**

Happy stand still, he is stunned upon the scene. Lucy opens her eyes and greeted by the shock Happy.

" ohayou Happy" she said and then she felt a hot breath in her nape to realize Natsu is sleeping in her bed again and he is hugging her!

"Kyaaah!"

" huh? W-wah? Uh, Ohayou Lucy" Natsu greeted her, Lucy in the other hand is very furious , she get her whip and chase him out of her apartment, and when he run out she sob and whine" I'll never fitted to be wed!" . Happy who is still at the corner got out of shock and said . " Doekitteru"

"No I Don't!" She chased Happy out of her window too.  
Happy Flew away to the guild.

"Natsu! Lucy is being mean she said something about wedding and chase me!" Happy said to Natsu who is eating some fire chicken he accidentally blows some fire to someone beside him. Who happened to be Elfman.."ACK"

Cough

Cough

Natsu said" W-what wedding?"

Some member of the guild heard it and said.

"Wedding?"

"Whose Wedding?"

"What? Flame head is talking about wedding?"

"It takes a man to talked about wedding!"

"My my, what's the commotion all about?" Mira asked

"Nee-chan Natsu is talking about wedding!" Lissana answered

" Oh wow! You finally asked Lucy?"

Master heard it and said " That is called for a celebration!"

Lucy is in bad mood, she walked along the street of Magnolia. Is going to the guild.

"Lucy –san!" Juvia called her she grip her hand and said" Juvia is so happy for you! Kekkonshiki omedetto!" ( congratulation in wedding)

"Huh? Er thanks! Wait what? Kekkon?"(wedding)

" Yup Juvia no longer see Lucy-san as love rival! Juvia and Lucy can be best friend!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Juvia is going to be late! Juvia is on a mission! Juvia have to go!" Juvia went away.

Lucy enters the guild.

"Why do I feel like everyone is looking to me?" _maybe they thought of how pretty I am today _she say to herself.

(Me: so full of herself what is it called again Happy? Happy: it's called Conceited. Lucy: do you actually know I could hear you? Me: let's go on to the story ne Happy? Happy: AYE! Lucy: stop ignoring me!.)

Still puzzled Lucy went to her usual sit in the bar to be greeted by two take over sister .

"Hi Lucy, congratulation!" Lissana said.

"Not you too, I don't understand, what are you talking about.

"Ahre?" the both sister said.

But before Lucy could say anything Erza enters the guild with hurriedness and said"Is it true?" she hug Lucy"I'm so happy for both of you! Congratulation"

"Ehhh?" Lucy sweatdrop.

" Don't play innocent, we all already know. Natsu told us, so when will be the wedding?"

"W-wedding?"

"um" Erza nod she is too eager.

"who's wedding?" Lucy asked scratching her head.

"Ahahahaha , Lucy your so funny, ofcoures Natsu and you"

"NANI!"( what?)

"Doesn't he proposed to you yet?" Mira asked.

"We're just friends!, What are you all talking about?" Lucy answered.

"but he and happy are talking about wedding this morning, after they went to your apartment" Lissana said.

Lucy blush , she remembered what happened that morning.

_Natsu I'm going to kill you_ Lucy said in her mind.

"don't worry Lucy, we already plan this," Lissana said pointing to Mira and Erza.

"Yes! The gown, the reception ,the preparation , smooth as an iron! I already thought about this since the day I saw you and Natsu walk inside the guild together!" Mira with a shinning innocent devil smiled

"hon tou ni?(really?) Lucy sweat drop " Demo (but) you got it all wrong-"

"Oh YES!" Mira cut Lucy "How can we all forgot! You don't have your vows yet! And the foods!"Mira said in panic mode"Kinana-chan will you take care of the guild alone? I got a wedding to prepare "When Kinana nod Mira run, tagging Lissana and Erza shouting " you forgot the cake too!"

"Chotto matte minna!"(wait a minute everyone!) Lucy said but they already gone.

"Mou" Lucy pout" Natsu doko ne daro?(Natsu where are you) I'm so gonna straggle you"

A smoke appeared Leo AKA Loki

" My princess is it true? You and natsu are getting married? That dense Idiot? How about our love for each other? Loki said with conviction" but before Luc could answered" No my princess you already said yes to Natsu. I wish you all the best and happiness with him" then he disappeared.

"But I don't even say a word!" Lucy shouted.

" mom that girl is weird " a child pointed her.

The mother of the child just whispered something about don't get near her.

Face palm she decided to go home.

To find Natsu there!

She straggle his neck. (not to hard Lucy ! your killing him!)

"What's the big idea telling people we're getting married?"

"Why Lucy... It... will... come ... sooner ... ore later... why ... not soon...?"

"What? " she release him.

Cough

" I'm Trying to say Lucy is Will you marry me?"

Lucy is motionless

Natsu took her silence as a yes put a ring on her finger and kiss her!

**Waaaahhhh finishu!**

**Haha **

**Sorry to other people that read my story with different language , I only know a little!**

**Arigatou ne.(bow) this is only one shot or is it? Hehe **

**Review?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Wow, to all that criticized and review my work,,, Thank you very muchy! Yup English isn't my first language but I love to write it in English because it's the universal language, ( Even If ngo-ngo words are the universal language then I will surely write or try to write it . but I'm not sure if the readers are be normal after reading it it's the cleft lip person sound like No Offense meant! Sorry!) and I try it to make you know anime-ish the one that isn't dub yet, and atashi wo suki desu (I love to) learn Japanese language then I love to share it. And lastly about me inserting from the story well eto'ne to put myself in it to make it not really anime or manga, you know right?**

**Okay that's all.**

**Gomen 'ne.**

**Summary:**

**This is it!**

**This is really **

**Is it**

**Is it!**

**The wedding of Lucy and Natsu!**

" Lu-chan , you're so pretty!" Levy said.

"Arigato'ne Levy-chan" Lucy said blushing in her white gown.

Someone knocks on the door "Come in"

" Where is Lucy? Wow! You look stunning!" Erza compliment Lucy, enter Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Cana, Charle and Juvia.

" Lucy –san so pretty!" Wendy said

" thank you Wendy-chan, you look very pretty too, you all are!" they wear light yellow dresses with pink belt ribbon in the middle.

" but not as pretty as the bride" Lissana said Lucy flushed a little shy.

" Juvia admit you're beautiful today than her because it is Lucy –san's wedding." Juvia said.

They all laugh

" Lucy breath out!" Cana said. " don't be to excited for tonight."

"Cana-san! There's a kid here!"

" okay okay , I'm just making you loose some air"

"yeah you look nervous" Mira said.

She blows some air.

Someone knock at the door again and Bisca with Asuka enter the room.

" It's almost time, Let's go"

They all went out of the room.

**Then (_)...**

**To Natsu.**

" Hey Flame head, cool down, you look like you ate something bad this morning,"

"Shut up , Gray" as Natsu wipe off some sweat in his forehead.

" Weddings are so manly! Elfman shouted.

'That doesn't make any sense Elfie!" Evergreen said." And Natsu! Don't wrinkled your sleeves! Mira will kill me if you do some damage!" She lectured Natsu" And Gray don't you dare take that coat off!"

"The bridal car is here!"

"Okay everyone to your places!"

The Cathedral bell rings,

Enter Natsu with, Gray and Gajeel,

One by one the guest takes their seat.

Levy and Juvia the bridesmaids await for her.

Lucy accompany by master, walked down the aisles to where Natsu was standing.

Lucy's POV.

I hear the cathedral bells ring.

I saw how the guest enter the cathedral from the carriage.

I saw how Levy and Juvia waited there in the front of the big door.

"It's time Lucy, my child" Master Macarov said to me.

I nod, and he held my hand to the opening till we reach there in the front of the church.

Master Handed me to Natsu. He look funny though like some monkey who ate some spoiled bananas. But still decent.

"you look very beautiful wife" he whispered to me

"Thank you husband"

My heart beat very fast, as the Priest say his preach. I know Natsu is in the same state as me. Actually I don't understand the whole ceremony . Until it's Natsu's vows.

"I Natsu vows to love Lucy , to support you and to protect you. For richer and disaster "_ I think I heard some chucked at the back. _Natsu held my hand and put the ring in a finger.

"I Lucy, accept Natsu for who he was. Vows to love, try to understand and I'll support you till we both shall live., " I put the ring to Natsu's finger.

We look at each other and smile.

"do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as you're husband for richer and for poorer Till you both shall live?"

"Yes I do"

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife and vows to protect her and live her till you both shall live?"

"I do"

"By the powe blessed upon me , I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Natsu unveil me and We kissed

"This is the start of forever." Natsu whispered to me.

" Our forever" I smiled and kiss him.

**OKAY , Ano sinong buhay pa? Este, I mean how was it?Good?, Bad? Will I make some wacky reception here like with Gajeel and Levy?**

**ABANGAN... review? **


End file.
